Letters for the Lupins
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what happened in between the lines of Remus and Tonks's relationship? Now you have the chance to find out.  Leave the Lupins a letter and soon you'll have your answer! Remus/Tonks, Andromeda/Ted, possible Teddy/Victoire.
1. Introduction to the Letters

Hey there, all you Harry Potter fans!

We've got something new for you guys...well, that's me and Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin, the same team that collaborated on "To Mum, With Love." Which we're still working on, by the way. Really! It's my fault...I couldn't find my copy of Teddy's letter. I just found it, and...blah, blah. Anyway, on with this new idea.

Have you ever wondered about the tragic story of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks? Wondered how they got together, what went on behind the locked doors of 12 Grimmauld Place? Well, then today must be your lucky day.

Because now you have a chance to ask them anything you wish.

Remus, Nymphadora (who would of course hex any of you for calling her that), their son Theodore, and Andromeda Tonks will be available to answer all your long-awaited questions.

Obviously this is somewhat AU, but it's definitely canon, and/or head canon up until the Battle of Hogwarts, which Remus and Dora will survive instead of being sent to their deaths...killed by bloody Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange... (Dora's dear Auntie Bella...oh, don't worry. That bitch got owned.)

Just leave us a question (or a few), and we'll be sure to get back to you!


	2. The First Letter

Hey you guys, so we got this up pretty fast ~ We've actually finished answering questions number two and three (yes, we got a third from another source), but we're still waiting for more, and I'd like to speak for both of us when I say these were incredibly fun to answer. Tonks definitely milked this one for all she's got...though Remus turned it on her for a bit.

Anyway, I've heard we make convincing characters, so I hope this fulfills your expectations. :) Enjoy!

xXxXxXx

_**"When did Remus realize he was in love with Tonks?"**_

Remus picked up the sheet of paper curiously, reading the question quietly to the pair. For a moment, he seemed fine, but that was before the reality of the question set in, and he visibly paled. "Oh dear Merlin…" he muttered to himself.

Beside him, Tonks elbowed him in the ribs and grinned brightly. "I may have had to clobber him over the head... literally... before he got the message that I didn't bloody care!" she exclaimed.

Remus raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oi, love...I don't think that's fair, do you?" he asked, his amber eyes twinkling with a tired air of mischievousness. "As I recall, the question asked when did I realise I was in love with you...not when I accepted it."

"Well it never said we couldn't give extra details dear," reasoned Tonks, beaming at him in a way that made Remus feel like he would soon regret agreeing to answering questions about their personal life. "And the sight of you cringing from me is something I shall treasure forever. As to the question... I know when you accepted it... And I know when _I_ fell in love with you..."

"Oh?" he asked, his eyebrows crinkling in slight curiosity. He realized belatedly that he'd never known how long she'd loved him before he'd accepted her advances. "Now that I'm curious on. When did you fall in love with me, Dora?" He hoped somewhat that it would distract her from the real question, which was his answer, not hers.

Tonks's face as well as her hair turned a bright red colour. "I'm not telling you that."

"Well, if I've got to tell you mine..." said Remus, hoping it was a viable excuse. He could feel his face burning, and knew he must be the same colour his wife had turned. Was it wrong that he knew so little about the woman he loved so much?

"Um...," she mumbled under her breath, her face still coloured as she looked down at her lap.

Remus looked slightly amused and chuckled a bit. "What was that, Nymphadora?" he teased, poking her in the ribs. He could feel his face cooling down, and he would've sighed in relief if he wasn't getting too much fun out of this. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea. And…wow, it must've been something. He'd used her entire name, and she hadn't so much as threatened him.

Either it had grown on her, which he knew was rather unlikely, or her admission had affected her more than he'd thought it would.

"You heard me," she grumbled, her cheeks still flaming, though her hair was now returning to its customary pink.

Remus grinned cheekily. So far, so good. She hadn't drawn her wand. Hell, maybe she hadn't even recognised the form of her name that he'd used. "Well, I certainly didn't know _that_…" he said with a slight frown. Had she truly loved him from the moment they'd met? Now he felt rather guilty…but the question had specifically asked for his response. "But I suppose...I realised that I loved Dora here when Sirius had captured us under the mistletoe, that Christmas at Grimmauld Place...back in '95." He laughed a little at the memory and looked over at Tonks. "Remember that, love?"

The Metamorphmagus's face further reddened, but she turned her ice-blue orbs up towards her husband with a mischievous glint. "How could I forget? Sirius teased us for weeks..."

Remus ran a hand through his honey-brown hair and chuckled, nodding. "Oh...yes. I'd forgotten about that." After a moment of chewing on his lip in relative silence – there was a mysterious clunking noise from up the stairs, and he thought he would prefer to not know what it was – the werewolf sighed in thought. He slightly turned his head to look at the woman he loved, frowning a little. "I'd tell you it was your fault for crashing into me, but..." Remus smirked slightly, as she scowled at him. "Truth is, I'd been trying to gather up the courage to tell you the truth for weeks. And I'm grateful to you. Some Gryffindor I am, huh?"

Tonks's returning smile was soft and fond as she reached over and pressed a kiss to his temple. "You're still a noble prat with a Gryffindor complex," she said with a cheeky twinkle in her eyes. "But you're not just 'some Gryffindor'…" Her smile widened, turning into a full-on grin. "You're mine."

"Well, that much I can attest to," said Remus, beaming at her. He shrugged. "Besides, love...you know it took me just as long to _admit_ to you how I felt." He suddenly felt very old…but as awkward as he was when he was a teenager. The werewolf looked at his wife warily. "I mean...you can understand that, can't you? Sirius was about ready to _strangle_me when I told him I loved you..."

Tonks chuckled, still grinning brightly. "I can imagine that, love...I'm fairly sure we both frustrated poor Siri no end..." She trailed off with a certain look in her eye, and for a moment Remus was concerned that a tear would soon fall from that beautiful, pale face. "Reckon he's having a right old laugh about it with James..." She turned to him, her grin minimizing into another soft smile.

"I imagine he is," agreed Remus, laughing a little, if only to himself. He looked down at his calloused hands briefly before looking back up at her. "Those two would have a time with it. After every time I'd said I would end up alone..." A sudden thought hit him.

_Well, now isn't that ironic…_

"Dora...do you...remember...that Christmas that you and your mum came to the Potters' place?" he asked hesitantly.

Tonks bit her lip for a moment, thinking. "Uh...I think so," she said in slight confusion. "I was what...five?"

Remus nodded in affirmation after his slight frown vanished. "Yeah, you must've been...it was our first holiday out of Hogwarts. James's first Christmas with Lily." He was silent for another moment, recalling the feeling of the night. Of course he'd felt sick to his stomach. The full moon hadn't been far off, he recalled, as if seeing James dote over the woman _he_ loved wasn't enough.

"I was, typically..." He laughed dryly, but there was an air to his voice that helped Tonks to know that her husband thought the situation anything but funny. "I was brooding. Padfoot had tried to talk me 'round, but...you came out, into the snow, to talk to _me_. I don't know how in Merlin's name you knew what I was thinking about...but..." He smiled a little at the memory, and looked over at her, his eyes lighting up even if only a small amount. "You told me that I was a 'bloody prat,' and that I would find someone to love one day. I never believed you," he admitted. "Now I see what you meant."

She threw her head back and laughed freely, and once again Remus was stricken with amazement at what a wonderful sound her laughter was. "You are a bloody prat, love," she admitted, still chuckling as she raised her hand up to cup his cheek. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you too," said Remus, a cheeky grin on his prematurely lined and scarred face. "I always knew you were a smart one."

Tonks kissed him back softly, smiling just as gently once she pulled away. "Why thank-you Mr. Lupin," she said playfully, poking him in the chest lightly. "You're rather intelligent yourself...in some matters..." At her last comment, he scowled, causing her to grin teasingly at him, the glint in her blue eyes rather wicked.

"Yes, so I've been informed, Mrs. Lupin," he teased back, easily falling back into their casual banter that always lit up his face. "Either way." Remus watched her silently for a minute, smiling softly as he reached over to grasp her hand. As she responded to his touch, he ran his fingers lightly over her knuckles, looking down. And he finally admitted, his voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper, "Coming in late to that one meeting was the best decision I've ever made."

Her smile grew and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he planted a warm kiss on her forehead. Remus slid his arms around her waist and beamed at her, his amber eyes alight with true happiness – something that was so rare for him – as he sighed contentedly, resting his forehead against hers.

He saw a sudden movement, and frowned as he slid slightly out of her grasp. He laughed, rolling his eyes as he noticed a second sheet of paper that had appeared out of thin air.

"It looks like we've got our next question, love…" he murmured, reaching for it…

xXxXxXx

I hope you guys enjoyed this, and we really want to write more, so please leave us some questions/letters! Of course you can ask more than one, and don't forget, you can ask questions for Teddy and Andromeda as well.

Cheers,

_Teddy R. Lupin and Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin _


	3. The Second Letter

Hey there again, you guys, and thanks for the letters you've sent in so far! They've all been great (if not slightly awkward at times), and we look forward to answering more! We're all caught up with...the seven or so letters we've gotten...I know I personally have had tons of fun answering these. :)

Here's the answer to the second letter. So...yeah, I'm sorry it's shorter than the first one...I realised that as I was finishing it up. -sigh- Oh well.

xXxXxXx

_**"We all know that you two are a versatile couple so what are your favourite and least favourite things about each other?"**_

As Remus picked up the next sheet of paper, Tonks looked over his shoulder to read the question and grinned cheekily at him. "I loathe his bloody noble prattishness," she said with a decisive nod, causing Remus to momentarily scowl at her. But his face formed into a smile with her next comment. "On the other hand, I love how careful he has always been with our son."

He frowned as she looked over at him, as if to indicate that it was now his turn to answer. What could he truly say about her? He certainly didn't have a _favourite_ thing about her…there were too many to choose from. But…what was the reason they were together? "I love that..." Remus looked at his wife carefully, his amber eyes sparkling. "I love that she accepts me and has _never_ once judged me, and that she's taken me back each time, no matter how much of a bloody fool I've been." And he knew exactly what to say for least favourite…it had been an essential part of their friendship, even before they'd been together. Even Sirius had teased her for it. He smirked at her before continuing. "However, I would love if she could cook something without burning it..."

As he expected, she swatted him lightly with her hand, causing him to grin, making him look very much like the Marauder he was. "Git," said Tonks, however fondly.

Remus chuckled. "I haven't forgotten about the cereal incident, love," he said with a cheeky smile, slightly raising his eyebrows at her. Oh, how he remembered.

_It had been a typical day at 12 Grimmauld Place. She had spent the night in order to take advantage of the house's closeness to the Ministry of Magic, opting to sleep there instead of returning to her flat after patrolling with Remus. As he slept peacefully, she had gotten up to prepare for work, and somehow, the next thing he knew was that Sirius was shaking him awake, telling him that "she'd gone and set the bloody place on fire."_

"_Who?" asked Remus blearily, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes._

"_Who do you think?" shot back an incredulous Sirius Black, who was staring at the man he'd just woken up. "Your bloody, clumsy girlfriend, that's who!"_

_Remus, of course, being the responsible bloke he'd always tried to be, rushed downstairs with his wand, effectively putting out the fire…as well as dousing the young Auror with water._

He smiled briefly at his wife as he recalled the memory, leaning over to poke her in the ribs.

Tonks blushed self-consciously, almost glaring at her husband. Remus only smirked back. "It caught on fire, I swear!" she insisted.

The werewolf laughed loudly, throwing his head back against the couch. "Of course it did, love...of course it did..." he responded, as he had every time before that. He knew that it would just provoke her…it always did, but she didn't seem to be hexing him, yet.

She shoved him lightly, but couldn't hide the smile that was playing on her lips. "Shut up," she mumbled, her face still bright red.

Remus's lips twitched as if he was trying not to smile, but of course his face broke into a grin eventually. "You love me, Dora," he said, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I do," she agreed, but Remus knew that she wasn't quite finished with her argument yet. She would never let him win so easily. "That's beside the point! Just because I somehow managed to burn cornflakes..." Tonks crossed her arms huffily and turned away from her husband.

"It's still a mystery to me," said Remus with a shrug as he relaxed next to her. "Just thank Merlin Sirius had no inhibitions and wasn't scared to wake the sleeping werewolf upstairs...I shudder to think of what would've happened had we all been out." He raised a furtive eyebrow at her. "You might've burned down headquarters, I can only imagine Albus's reaction…"

Tonks pouted, though she slightly turned back towards him. "You're so mean to me."

He beamed at her as he moved back and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Tell them about my so-called 'noble prattishness,' then," he said, defeated. If he'd humiliated her, as much as he may have enjoyed it, she should have the same chance. Remus smirked to himself. It was ironic, wasn't it? Sometimes it wasn't all that great to be fair.

"Oh where to begin..."

The wicked grin she gave him made him instantly regret his decision to allow her to speak about what was supposedly his worst quality. But it wasn't just that. Every time she mentioned it, he felt a surge of guilt in his chest. It was his 'noble prattishness' that had caused him to leave her the first time…and it was his fear as well as the afore mentioned cause that had forced him to leave the second time. He never wanted to be reminded of it. It may have been the darkest period in his life, and leaving Teddy was definitely the worst time. Did she honestly have to keep reminding him of his mistakes?

But this answer-thing they'd mutually agreed to had to have some redeeming factor, so he forced a smile onto his face. "Oh, where to begin…" mimicked Remus, grinning cheekily at her.

Tonks chuckled and grinned back, giving him the same response he'd said earlier. "You love me."

Remus poked her in the side again before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. "Oh, I do…" he whispered as he pulled away, lightly tracing his tongue on the outline of her mouth teasingly before he grinned at her and landed his lips on hers again.

TBC...

xXxXxXx

I hope you enjoyed this one...I'm pretty sure the next chapter is longer, so I look forward to posting that one, and hopefully I'll do it before Friday...or at least, on Friday. That's my last day of school before break, and it's just Christmas Spirit Day, and we get out at eleven...I think I'll have tons of time. :)

Don't forget to leave us another letter! And of course, it doesn't matter if you've already left one...I mean, really...

Cheers,

_Teddy R. Lupin and Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin _


	4. The Third Letter

Heh. I've gotten a few queries if this story was ever going to be updated, so...here's chapter four/letter three. We actually have answered all the other questions, I wasn't lying, it's just that since we answer them via Facebook, and my dearest Dora uses present tense, and in my opinion, Harry Potter stories have to be in past...they're just more true to what Rowling wrote...so yeah.

Please enjoy. ;)

xXxXxXx

"_**If you two had never met, what do you think life would be like right about now?"**_

Remus closed his eyes as he felt the slightest pressure of a breeze pass through his hair, and he groaned. "Looks like there's another question already?" It had started as a statement, turning into a query as he spoke. He frowned, pulling his arms out from around his wife as he reached for the sheet of parchment. In neat, loopy handwriting was their third question. He read it silently, passing it to Tonks.

"I...I don't know..." Tonks's voice was unsure and shaky, and Remus felt uncomfortable. Was it wrong that he knew exactly where he'd be without her? Well, it's not like it was difficult, was it? He'd be exactly where he was _before_ her.

He frowned slightly as he looked over at her nervously. He didn't want her pity…it was ten times worse than that from anybody else, of course, because of how much he loved her. Remus began his admission quietly, his voice gaining only slight confidence as he went on. "I...I think I'd be renting a shoddy flat in London, hopelessly wishing that I'd made better choices when I was young."

To his absolute surprise, Tonks let out an entirely unladylike snort and grinned over at him. "That does sound like you, dear."

Remus felt his cheeks turning slightly pink, and he shoved her lightly, his reluctant face twisting into an odd smile. "Yes, well..." he said, hoping his words didn't seem at all awkward. "It seems that...well, Voldemort...defined everything that I ever did with my life. All...all the important parts, anyway."

Her cheeky grin vanished as she took in her husband's words, and she laid a gentle, caring hand on his shoulder. "Oh Remus..."

Oh. That sounded incredibly familiar. It was the same exact tone Sirius and James had always used, whenever he had a new scar, or he was lying in the hospital wing like hell had spit him back out. He looked away, ashamed, and mumbled, "I don't want pity, Nymphadora. Everyone's sorry for something."

"Love..." Remus heard her sigh, and he looked up, though didn't meet her eyes.

His eyes turned slightly toward her. "D-Dora?" His hoarse voice was hesitant, as if he knew exactly what she was going to say, and didn't want to hear it…again.

"Remus... it's okay, it didn't happen... we're fine... see?" She nearly turned him to face her. "We're together." She gently stroked his face, leaning over as she rubbed her thumb along his shoulder blade.

Remus sighed heavily. "Yes, Dora, I know, love...it's just..." He looked at her with a soft smile, wrapping an arm around her waist. "James..._Lily_..." he whispered. "You helped me through it, you know..."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you." And Remus could've sworn…she sounded quite pleased with herself. Oh, well…what was new, really?

He pressed his lips slightly against hers. "I love you too," he murmured. "I...honestly, I don't know where I'd be without you...and I don't want to imagine it...I don't ever want to find out."

"You won't ever have to, I promise." She twined her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat. "I promise," she mumbled again, almost more to herself than to Remus.

"I'm counting on you to keep that promise," he mumbled back, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "You really are all I've got left..."

She warmly kissed the side of his head, chuckling lightly. "And Teddy."

"Oh yes," he murmured, turning to beam at her, his ears turning slightly pink. "And Teddy."

"Forgetting your own son..." She shook her head with a small smile, though teasingly of course, as always.

Remus matched her smile, though it was more thoughtful. Of course he hadn't forgotten his son…he could never forget Teddy, even if he tried. He'd had experience with that, after all. "I didn't forget, love..." he said with a sigh. "I am curious, however. Ted's been somewhat secretive lately..." Remus turned to Dora, curiosity hidden in his tired eyes.

She shrugged, and Remus rolled his eyes. How helpful. "I don't know...I would have thought he'd tell you?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "A boy, tell his father?" he asked doubtfully. "A teenaged one, at that?" He shook his head. "Not a chance, love...something's on his mind."

"Girlfriend?" She bit her lip in order to hold back a smile. "I know how_ I _was at that age..."

Remus raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I wonder..." he said slowly, his eyes looking curiously around their living room, as if it would give proof to show that Dora might be right. Then a sparkle entered the amber orbs. "Bill and Fleur's daughter?"

She seemed to consider it, with a slow nod. "They were always very close as kids... Should we... talk to him about it?"

Remus frowned slightly, shaking his head after a moment of thought. "No," he said quietly. "If he wanted to talk about it, he'd come to us." But he looked slightly concerned as he turned to his wife. "Wouldn't he?"

"He would." Despite her confident words, her tone was very obviously worried, and Remus caught it right away. "I hope," she muttered under her breath.

"If I were Teddy..." Remus's eyes flicked to hers, amber meeting glistening blue. "I wouldn't want my parents to know something that _embarrassing_." He shrugged. "Think about it. They've known each other for as long as either of them can remember. It's got to be a bit awkward, eh? I..." His face turned slightly red and he stopped talking.

She raised her eyebrows at him. And unfortunately, Remus, once again, had spoken without realizing that his wife would be learning something else about him… Well, that was going to be fun. "You...?"

"It's nothing," he mumbled, twisting his fingers in his lap absently. "Er...you wouldn't want to know." Oh, of course she would want to know about how Remus had felt for Lily, in more detail than he'd ever mentioned before, because Dora certainly didn't know how deep his feelings had gone, or how far he and Lily had gone along before Remus himself felt guilty and broke it off. It wasn't so much that she wouldn't want to know, but that he was far too cowardly to ever admit it to her.

"Okay." She shrugged, dropping the subject. The werewolf's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't make any other movement to show his relief that she wasn't going to press the subject. Well…at least not now.

He turned and sighed. "Well, it's just..." Remus bit his lip as he looked at his wife. "I know how he feels, to an extent." He shrugged. "To love a girl who was deemed off-limits, and to feel like there was no one else for you, but..." He laughed a little. "I dunno. Dora, I obviously found someone else. Ted's still young..."

Nymphadora hugged her husband tightly. "Victoire Weasley is hardly 'off limits', love. Yes, I'm sure Bill can be scary, but secretly he'd be delighted. I'm sure of it." She squeezed him tighter. "Don't go feeling sorry for yourself, Remus Lupin," she warned him sternly, and Remus couldn't help but to stifle a snigger. She really was determined that he was always going to think _something_ was his fault… "I won't have it."

_Well_, he thought to himself, _I suppose she's got a point…_

He returned the warm hug and sighed. "Maybe we're just jumping to conclusions, eh, love?" he asked hopefully. "Maybe it's something else entirely that's bothering him..." The last thing Remus needed right now was to give Teddy 'the talk'...

She sighed quietly. "If it is something else...I hope he talks to us." They were both silent before her voice, slightly amused, broke the moment. "How'd we get onto this subject anyway?"

Remus laughed, throwing his head back as he leaned on the couch – that was one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with her. She had just the sense of humour he needed. "I..." He turned and quirked an eyebrow up at her. "I honestly don't remember."

Dora shrugged, laughter dancing in her beautiful blue eyes – the natural ones, the ones that always mesmerised Remus… "Did we answer the question?"

He smirked and chewed on his lower lip. The werewolf knew his wife all too well, and the gaze that was fixed on him meant one thing. A spark lit in his amber eyes. "I...why yes, I believe we did..."

"Well then..." She gave him a cheeky smile and wandered off, if Remus's impression was correct, in the direction of the bedroom. "Coming?"

Of course, he was all too willing to oblige. He grinned, getting up off the couch to follow her. Remus just hoped dearly that none of those damn bloody letters would get in the way…not to mention a far-too curious teenage son who would most likely be searching for his father's chocolate stash… "Most certainly, m'dear..."

TBC

xXxXxXx

Please leave us another question, they're far too fun for us to answer.

If you don't have any questions, leave us a review anyway to tell us how much you liked it, or if you didn't like it, tell us how to fucking improve it. :P

Always,

_Teddy R. Lupin and Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin_


End file.
